I'm Here For You
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Dougie has a really bad flu bug. When things take a turn for the worst what will Harry do?


**Title: I'm Here For You**

**Summary: Dougie has a real bad flu bug, when things take a turn for the worse what will Harry do?**

**Characters: Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd 'PUDD'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly at all. If I did, I'd only buy Harry.**

"Harry..." a soft voice trailed down the stairs towards Harry who was stood at the bottom of them.

"Yeah? How may I be of assistance?" Harry smiled.

"I could do with you up here, I think that I need someone here at all times. I feel like I'm getting worse." The voice trailed down the stairs again.

"O.K. One second, I'll get you some more tissues and a hot drink so that way it'll open up your throat." Harry was still smiling. He didn't mind playing the dutiful boyfriend whilst his partner was ill. He'd done it plenty of times before. But recently this had been happening again and again, he'd been feeling fine and all of a sudden his boyfriend seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Harry grabbed an unopened box of tissues and set the kettle to boil so that way he could make himself and his partner a drink. He walked upstairs to the room where his boyfriend was laying, tucked underneath the covers, the same thing he'd been doing for the past week.

"How are you feeling now Dougie?" Harry sat down on the bed beside him.

"I was thinking I was getting better. Then all of a sudden my voice was almost completely gone and I've been sneezing for the past half hour." Dougie's voice came out as more of a whisper.

"Babe, rest your voice. It's not going to come back instantly. Try not to talk as often as you do." Harry held Dougie's hand in his. "Trust me Dougs, you're going to get better, and I'll be right here beside you."

"Thanks Haz..." Dougie was interrupted by Harry shushing him.

"What did I just say about resting your voice? Look I'll go get that drink I promised you a couple of minutes ago, then I'll stay up here with you. I know how much you like company, and I'm not afraid of getting sick. I'm Mr Harry Judd, impervious to all illness." Harry laughed trying to lighten the mood. Dougie had been so miserable since he'd started becoming ill.

"Anyways. I'll be right back. Once I'm back why don't you try and rest? O.K?" Harry placed a kiss onto Dougie's forehead before walking downstairs to go get him his drink.

'I love him to much to tell him that he's becoming seriously ill. But he needs to hear it sooner rather than later. I'll ring a doctor and he can come see whats wrong with him.'

A few minutes later Harry had rung a doctor to come check up on Dougie. He went upstairs with a cup of coffee for himself and another one for Dougie. "Dougs?" Harry walked into the room but there was no response. "Dougie?" Harry tried to get another response but there was still no reply. Dougie shifted towards Harry and ended up facing him, eyes closed, lips parted, slightly breathing.

"Dougs I hope your just sleeping..." Harry placed an arm around Dougie's waist. Dougie stirred as he was being touched.

"Harry?" Dougies eyes opened slightly.

"Oh thank God your O.K. I honestly thought something had happened to you. Anyways Dougie, soon we're going to find out whats wrong with you. I called a doctor and he said he'll be here A.S.A.P."

"Harry, I already know whats wrong with me, I've got flu, thats all it is." Dougie reasurred his boyfriend.

"I hope Dougs."

When the doctor arrived he quickly did a brief check-up on Dougie without Harry in the room. Harry could have stayed in the room, but he voluntary left as he didn't like the idea of seeing Dougie be examined, be it however small the check-up.

"How is he?" Harry asked walking back into the room.

"Well Mr Judd, Mr Poynter here doesn't have a severe illness but he does have one of the worst cases of a simple flu bug I've seen in a while."

"Well what can I do to help him?" Harry asked the doctor.

"It may help just to let him rest for now. How long has this been going on for?"

"A fortnight. He seems to be getting worse day by day though. I've let him rest for most of the day every day. I've done everything I can to help, such as give him tissues, clean him up, cook him food..."

"Mr Judd. If he gets worse within the next twenty four hours, you know the number to ring." the doctor then left the house Harry and Dougie shared.

'If he gets worse over the next twenty four hours? He's been getting worse daily. Why doesn't he just admit him into a hospital. I'm at the end of my string here, I'm running out of things to do to help him.'

"Harry... come sit by me... need you." Dougie's words were nearly incomprehensible, but Harry still heard them.

"Yeah Dougs?" Harry wrapped an arm around him.

"Feel... sick."

"Come here Dougs." Harry picked up Dougie and placed him in his arms. He moved him into the bathroom which was, thankfully, located right next door to the bedroom. Once there Harry placed Dougie down on the floor and lifted the toilet seat up. Dougie quickly vomited into the toilet. After a lot of vomit came up Dougie continued to gag, on his own breath. He suddenly started choking.

"Dougs? Dougie?" Harry helped him up and quickly placed him on his shoulders and ran downstairs. He placed Dougie on the couch and rang the doctor. "Please help me. My boyfriend has just vomited and is now choking on his own breath. You need to help him."

Dougie was still gasping for breath on the couch. Harry was crying at the sight in front of him. It was upsetting to see the man he cared for so much choking in front of him. Once comfirmed that an ambulance was on its way Harry placed the phone down and knelt beside Dougie placing his now cold hand in between his own hands.

"Ambulance is on its way Dougie. I love you too much to lose you. I don't know what I'll do without you. My life was miserable untill you walked into it. I love you Dougie Lee Poynter. Wether this is going to end up being bad or good, I'm here for you."

**End.**

**I know most people would want to find out whats wrong with Dougie but the point of this story is more or less Harry willing to do anything for Dougie.**

**Sorry Dougie lovers, I'm a Harry fan so this is why Dougie was the ill one. Mind you, I do prefer Dougie to Tom and Danny so there is a slight bit of logic in that.**

**R&R.**

**This is not in anyways linked to the "Caused By The One You Love" series. I just had tons of PUDD ideas, and my brain is still filled with them. So stay tuned.**


End file.
